


if my mind was a globe

by bodtlings



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm having a hard time tagging this, M/M, bc its a poem for an snk work?, its a blessing to us all, pls read kutm, so u wouldn't rlly know its gay unless u read kutm, there are no names in this poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/pseuds/bodtlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is anything but magazine pictures<br/>and photoshopped expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my mind was a globe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kings Upon The Main](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480122) by [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance). 



> yo! i wrote another poem bc I'm garbage
> 
> anyway this is for charlie bc kutm is a blessing. also there's no mention of names here so this is technically an original poem, but lbr 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> [tumblr](http://bodtlings.tumblr.com) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/hajimetxt)

if my mind was a globe  
and my thoughts were a map  
i would navigate my way   
to anywhere and everywhere  
(anywhere but here)

if my mind was a globe  
and my thoughts were a map  
then my veins are charted roads,  
twisting and turning and speedway racing  
to endless possibilities.  
you would be my passenger   
and we’d drive until the roads stop  
(the roads never stop)

open your arms and invite  
what you’ve never given thought to before.  
what do you see?  
what’s new to you?  
i close my eyes and think of  
each individual blade of grass  
cushioning the bottoms of my feet.  
my body becomes a landscape  
of watercolor skies  
and rolling hills so high  
they turn into mountains.  
(is that the same for you?)

the dips between ribs  
become valleys unexplored  
and the spaces between fingers  
become pocket beaches  
that only those looking for   
adventure can find.  
(find it with me)

if my mind was a globe  
i would close my eyes and spin  
and land on places   
you’ve only seen in books and magazine covers.  
my fingers would land on   
plastic traditions and assumed dishes  
to you,  
but would be  
memories of chance meetings,  
grass stained knees and  
diving headfirst into waterfalls  
for me.

you’ve only imagined  
endless fields of wildflowers  
and rough translations of a beauty  
you wouldn’t trust yourself  
to go find on your own,  
but trust in me when i tell you  
that if i could write down  
every place i’ve been to,  
if i could keep a journal of all the  
people and food and clothing  
you don’t see when you’re home,  
i wouldn’t be telling you the entire truth.

those don’t really matter.  
you see cultured fashion and  
traditional dishes  
and people who look different  
in documentaries and   
travel guides.  
that’s not what this adventure is about.

i’ve seen it.  
not all of it,  
but i’ve seen it.

i’ve tasted rainwater in caves  
and strummed a ukulele for people  
who’ve never seen an instrument.  
i’ve lived on farms and   
in huts and sometimes  
spent a night in a jail cell  
because i took a risk  
and took a chance on something  
i will never experience again outside  
of that moment  
(it was worth it)

i’ve learned bits of new languages  
from people fascinated by   
the art on my arms.  
i’ve abandoned strict pictures  
and documentation because  
that isn’t what this is supposed to be.  
(it’s supposed to be   
Inhale  
Exhale  
And Go)

if my mind was a globe  
and my thoughts were a map  
i would use them  
to draw a picture for you,  
but even then, i wouldn’t be able  
to show you all i’ve felt.  
believe in my memory,  
grab my hand,  
and leave your rain-soaked  
history in the pocket of the world  
you so desperately want to leave.  
(i can show you something bigger)


End file.
